


Waiting For Right

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Celibacy, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Virginity, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee's a virgin, and plans to stay that way, to Jazz's curiosity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Right

**Author's Note:**

> _Refers to differing creation methods, including frame built and code-shared creations; also implies human/mech outcome_

There was an unwritten rule that with death all around, life was embraced to its fullest measure at every chance one got. From the youngest to the oldest, partnerships were formed, and the pain of watching friends get hurt or killed was eased in the ecstasy of a mutual overload.

Only, one new recruit was not as game to that part of life as the rest. Jazz watched, noticing how Bumblebee didn't see the appreciating looks his way. The small yellow mech tended to evade those who were sending out gentle invitations with their fields, as if all the sensations did were bother his plating.

It concerned Jazz enough to finally take a moment to bring the mech along on a solo-mission, just to find out if the mini was suffering spark-break, or what, so Jazz could buy him some operating room.

"Bee, ya know you're getting some attention, good as you are, and all," Jazz began, once they'd done the mission and gotten their afts back into Autobot controlled territory.

"I know," the small mech said, his hover engines coughing a little in embarrassment.

"You know... that they want to get to know you better?" Jazz probed.

Now the hovercar all but skittered across the broken roadway from how hard his air cushion had to work from the choking noises going on.

"Maybe?"

Jazz chuckled just a little, making it sound as friendly as he could. "You're real young. Not used to it?"

"Never have. Don't want to, either." Bumblebee's answer was shy and quiet, as if he would be the butt of a joke by saying it out loud. Jazz pushed over closer, though, and wrapped his fields around Bumblebee's in protective, chaste concern.

"Why not, little Bee? It's pretty good on a mech's systems."

Bumblebee hesitated, then let out a long string of confused, hurting noise, before wrapping it all back up inside himself and finding clear ideoglyphs in his processor to explain himself. "I don't know where I came from. I don't really know who I am outside of who I made myself to be. I don't know who donated coding to make me, but I know I'm not frame-built. Going into that with someone, you merge pieces of yourself, and you lose a little of yourself inside the other mech. You give up a piece, and... what little I have is mine. I don't want to give it up at all, don't want to go into a merge guarding the emptiness."

"Aww, little mech, it ain't at all like that. Yeah, you share who you are, but they do too. You think you're the only one missing pieces?" Jazz counseled.

"Yeah, but at least they know where they came from. I was still so developmental when the orphanage found me that I didn't know my own designation," Bumblebee told Jazz. "I just... I don't feel it would be right to give so little for someone else's memories and life. Maybe... maybe some day, I'll know enough about me to want to merge. But for now, it's just the way I want to be. Safe in my own frame, learning who I can be, alone."

Jazz considered, but the resolution there was so firm, he didn't try to persuade his young friend any more.

`~`~`~`~`

 _Earth, millions of years later_

It was Jazz who first knew, for certain, that Bumblebee had found one admirer he could not turn away. He hadn't meant to sneak up, but once he overheard the soft words, Jazz could not bring himself to accidentally break the mood or the moment.

"I... never."

"I know you haven't with my kind..."

"No, not ever, not with any of mine."

The long pause made Jazz worry, and then Bumblebee spoke again.

"I never felt like I had anything to give, not worth what they would offer. But with you... I just want to learn. It doesn't matter who I am, or what's locked up inside of me. I just want to share what's there with you, and make new pathways."

The next pause was painfully long, and then the human answered so softly that Jazz had to sharpen his own audials.

"I want that too. Guess we're the blind leading the blind in the dark, seeing as we're not even the same species."

Jazz smiled softly, thinking they'd be okay. Love had a way of leading to ways of doing things, after all. He slipped away as Bumblebee transformed, using the sound to cover any he might make, secure in knowing his young friend's long celibacy was at an end.


End file.
